


[IMAGE] Niraya Kavaka

by AxiomRequests (twofoldAxiom)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Gen, Illustration, Image Post, Power Armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/AxiomRequests
Summary: Pictured: A waist-up portrait of mercenary Niraya Kavaka, sans helmet, looking tiredly but determinedly towards the viewer.





	[IMAGE] Niraya Kavaka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadows/gifts).



> For my dear friend [Meadows](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/meadows), who also helped a lot during the detail work with a bunch of resizing and editing, so this is really more like a collab I think? Either way, thank you for the continued support!


End file.
